


糟糕的打野需要惩戒

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Jankos在小组赛第一轮送了个爽，然后又用自己的低级笑话打断了复盘会议。Perkz认为自己作为队长，有责任给打野一些惩罚。
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	糟糕的打野需要惩戒

**Author's Note:**

> 因为有人想看Jankos右嘛，于是就试试看搞了这篇。  
所以没错，是Jankos右啊。

训练赛复盘中Marcin第三次用他的糟糕笑话插嘴教练时，Luka终于决定不再跟着一起笑。  
他出声打断了Marcin，阻止他继续玩弄GRRRRÖÖÖÖÖÖAAAAABZ这个梗。

众所周知，Luka是G2里对待英雄联盟最认真的人，无论是排位，训练，还是比赛——当然，对Luka来说一切都是为比赛服务的。他认真，但是不够严肃，所以其他人总是容易忘记这一点，或者把他的幽默和松懈联系在一起，搞混起来。不，不是这样，Luka总是认真的，认真对待一切可能对比赛结果有影响的事物。

所以他不介意Marcin偶尔开开玩笑，比如赛前聊天的时候，这可以让队友放松，顺便来点节目效果，再比如日常生活里无关紧要的时候；但是在复盘会议里开太多玩笑并不是Luka真的赞成的事，他觉得这会破坏大家对待比赛的严肃态度，降低会议的质量。

看着Luka皱起的眉，Marcin终于轻声嘟哝着收敛了自己。

Luka很少有对Marcin不满意的时候。这个打野是他自己选中的，Marcin的操作和意识都令他欣赏，而且他们早就是很好的朋友，彼此之间的感情和默契也同样深厚。但再同步的人在性格上也会有起摩擦的地方。比如在会议室里的这种时候。

Marcin是个过分放肆的波兰人，喜欢肆无忌惮地做任何事，肆无忌惮地尖叫，肆无忌惮地大笑，肆无忌惮地吼叫，肆无忌惮地开玩笑。如果是平时Luka完全无所谓。

但这是小组赛第一轮的总结会议。

没错，小组赛第一轮他们三场全胜，说一句大获全胜也不为过。但这并不表示他们可以在这个时候有任何松懈。他们赢得并不完美，还有太多需要提高的地方，而Marcin更是干脆送了个爽。

所以在这种理应所有人都紧张起来的时间地点，太多玩笑在Luka看来是不合时宜的。更重要的是这一切不该是由Marcin来做——这个和他相识那么久，最了解他脾气，他认为会永远和他站在同一立场的人；这个在小组赛表现并不完美，应该和队友一起认真分析比赛的人。

Luka出声制止Marcin之后，Grabbz给了他一个欣赏的眼神，继续他们的会议。会议结束已经到了很晚，其他队友纷纷出去觅食，Luka还思考着要不要再打几局游戏，就看见Marcin也没有离开训练室。但是Marcin并没有开始排位，而是悠闲地玩着手机。他的腿甚至毫无仪态地一条搁在电脑桌上，另一条搁在椅子扶手上，松松垮垮地分开。

Luka盯着他看了一会，不知为何对他有些罕有的不满。也许是刚才会议上的松懈和此时松懈的仪态叠加后造成的刺激。Luka不自觉地皱起了眉。感受到Luka的目光，Marcin回过头来，“Perković教授哈？维持课堂纪律还要检查课后作业吗？”会议已经结束了，Marcin看起来明显地放松下来，也不再担心Luka在这种时候挑他什么毛病，他歪着头，向上看向依然站着的Luka，脖子扭成奇怪的角度，整个人懒洋洋的，看起来像一滩没有形状的液体。

“我打算再打会排位，双排吗？”Luka坐到了自己的位置上，决定还是不要挑剔这些细枝末节。

“我就不了。”Marcin拖着长音懒懒地说，“我打算刷会手机，出去吃点东西，然后回房间舒舒服服洗个热水澡。会议开得我脑子一团乱，我得去整理一下。”

Luka觉得压抑了很久的怒火有点喷发的迹象，他努力让自己冷静下来，“如果Grabbz知道他说的话在你脑子里成了一团乱，一定会很失望的。”

“那得怪GRRRRÖÖÖÖÖÖAAAAABZ自己。”Marcin做了个鬼脸。

Luka瞥了眼Marcin，依然是瘫成一滩的坐姿，高高架起又随意分开的腿，把慵懒松散的态度写在身体的每一个角落。Luka不觉得带着怒火打游戏是个好选择。他拒绝了刚刚排到的游戏，点了关机，“但他有些地方说得很对，我们还有需要改进的地方。”

“当然，当然，我知道啊……”Marcin又重复了一遍，做出不屑的表情。

“真的？你知道？”Luka走到了Marcin面前，挡住了落在他脸上的灯光。他甚至带了点笑意，俯视Marcin。

“我知道，当然知道。够了，Perković教授，你真的想要现在抽查作业吗？”Marcin打趣道。

“有点想。”Luka似笑非笑地说，“需要Perković教授的一对一辅导吗？今天晚上？”

Marcin终于停下来滑手机的手，抬起头来和Luka对视了一会，挑着眉一字一顿地说：“嗯？听起来很不错么。”

他们俩的房间挨在一起，Marcin洗完澡之后裹了件浴袍就去敲Luka的门。给他开门的Luka装束和他一模一样，显然是做好了坦诚相见的准备。

几天的高强度比赛确实让Marcin有些累了，进了房间之后他就毫无形象地直接倒到了床上。“所以，今天你打算给我什么样的‘一对一辅导’呢？”问句的尾音戏剧性地上扬。

Luka却没有如Marcin预料的爬上床，他就停在床边，居高临下地看着陷在床里的打野。“所以，今天的第一课是，认真。”Luka板着脸说。

Marcin有些吃惊地微微张开嘴：“Luka，你在还生气今天会议里的事吗？”

“第二课是，”Luka顿了顿，“不遵守纪律会被惩罚。”他说得认真，眉头微微皱起，带着罕见的属于队长的威严。

Marcin难得没有顶嘴。要让Marcin安静下来很难，但如果Luka真的生气了就可以，因为Luka不常发火，所以这种武器偶尔一用就极具震慑力。Marcin看得出，显然，Luka不打算这么简单地放过今天会议室里的事情了。他知情识趣地闭了嘴，毕竟自己有错在先，他也不想矛盾升级在第二轮之前来个队内不和。既然如此，就只有听任队长处置这一条路能走了。

只是Marcin始终想不明白，一次小小的放肆难道就真值得Luka如此大动干戈？

Luka当然也不会告诉Marcin，那只是导火索而已，而真正的炸药桶是Marcin会议后赖在训练室乱放的腿随意勾出的轮廓，还有慵懒得让人想碾碎的漫不经心。

至于复盘会议的事，他早就忘到了九霄云外，只不过为了对随时可能放肆的Marcin保持威压，他才不得不端着队长教训人的架势继续佯装发火。

Luka的眉头拧得更紧了。先一步在心里承认了自己有错的Marcin自然气势更下去了几分，犹豫着开口：“什么……惩罚？”

Luka没说话，只是继续皱着眉默不作声地看着他。

“听你的……”Marcin立刻开始不断加码，“你说是什么就是什么，你要怎么样都可以……”说到最后他觉得自己给出的条件已经太“过分”了，他当然清楚自己的队长可不是什么好人。一想到之后可能会有的遭遇，Marcin的脸颊不可控制地有些发热，却还抬着眼小心翼翼地觑着Luka的表情。

“很好。”Luka终于松口，“首先让我看到你的诚意……”

Marcin的反应也足够迅速，解开Luka的浴袍直接含住了他半勃的性器。

Luka在浴袍下什么都没穿，见到Marcin时就开始起反应，被Marcin含住后那根东西更是迅速变得更加硬挺。Marcin的嘴唇永远处在一种红润潮湿的状态，口交的时候光是视觉效果就足够有冲击力，更不用说他还会在这间隙抬起一双湿漉漉又无辜的眼睛，试探地窥视Luka的表情。那种急于想弄明白Luka是否对他满意的态度让Luka根本抵挡不住。

他的嘴上功夫也不错，耐心地一点一点濡湿Luka的那玩意，吮吸舔弄着让它在自己嘴里从半硬逐渐变得涨到疼痛。

“够了Marcin。”Luka出声喝止，倒不是他良心发现决定放过自己的打野，反而是觉得如果口一次就足够的话未免太便宜了Marcin，他当然应该充分利用自己好不容易获得的权利来为所欲为一次，尽量延长自己的享乐时间。“把你的后面准备好。”Luka下了又一道命令。

Marcin顺从地开始给自己做起扩张，他跪趴在床上，将蘸着润滑液的手指捅进自己的身体里，而这时候，Luka正惬意地靠坐在床上欣赏着他的表演。

手指最初伸入的时候感觉有些怪异，身体本能地排斥着异物的入侵。一想到Luka正盯着他看，目光就落在他的手指上，Marcin不由地脸上一阵发烫。但是他不想再惹恼Luka，只能继续下去。身体习惯之后便好了许多。等到后面彻底打开时，Marcin已经因为这样的自亵开始呼吸粗重，因为手指按到敏感点而忍不住扭腰颤抖，就连刚刚被打开的地方都开始翕张着，想要被进一步地满足。

Luka欣赏着这样的表演，有一下没一下地摸着自己挺立的性器，脑子里盘算着之后的计划。

Marcin小心翼翼地回头看向Luka，示意可以进行下一步。

Luka没有挪动地方，指了指自己，示意Marcin爬到他身上。Marcin当然懂Luka的意思，开始后悔自己今天口无遮拦地说出了Luka要什么他就给什么这样的话。

虽然Marcin平时看起来很野蛮放肆，其实根本色厉内荏，和Luka在一起之后，他们之间尺度最大，他用来讨好Luka的杀手锏也就是口交，平时在床上他们都使用非常保守的姿势，而且Luka总是更加主动，Marcin还从来没有试过骑乘这种体位。

Marcin有些扭捏地爬到Luka身上，扶住那根东西慢慢开始往下坐。无论他心里是不是尴尬都已经无路可退，Luka挺立的凶器推开他绞紧的肠肉，一直往更深处捅去。坐到底的时候Marcin忍不住仰头发出一声喘息。这个姿势能让Luka进的更深，似乎也比平时觉得更加胀满，他能更清楚地感觉到Luka那根东西在他身体里的形状——这感觉有些不同寻常地怪异，却让他有难以自制的满足。

Luka不喜欢Marcin任何张开嘴的动作，这会让他产生出想狠狠操那张嘴的冲动，但此刻的他显然不能操到那张嘴，这让他很上火。他搂过Marcin的脖子，重重地咬在那红润到勾人的嘴唇上。疼痛让Marcin忍不住扭着腰想要避开，Luka手臂用力，没有让他得逞，强迫他和自己继续吻下去。不过这一次，他放轻了力度，用舌头舔舐着Marcin的嘴唇，然后撬开他的牙齿，伸进他嘴里。Marcin配合地回应着Luka的吻，吮吸着Luka伸过来的舌头，忘情地侧过头。他们的呼吸逐渐粗重急促，换气的间隙有呻吟开始流泻出来。

Marcin不自觉地开始挺动起腰来，只为找到一些方式来发泄掉这个深吻积蓄来的热意。他很快找到了取悦自己的方式，忘情地律动起来，全身的皮肤因为情欲的关系散发出淡淡的红色，连胸前挺立的乳珠都因为兴奋充血而红得过分。他的性器因为肤色浅淡看起来干净，这时也早就挺立而起，前端溢出透明的液体，随着他身体的晃动一下一下敲击着小腹，留下点点湿渍。

投入于性爱的Marcin又不自觉地张开嘴，Luka立刻把自己的嘴唇覆了上去。又是一个绵长的深吻，他们纠缠着交换气息时，Marcin握着自己得不到抚慰的阴茎疯狂揉弄着，很快他就把一声高潮时几乎带着哭腔的呻吟递送进Luka嘴里，而阴茎里喷洒出来的白浊把两个人的小腹和交合之处沾染得一片狼藉。

Luka却还未满足，把他按进床里又疯狂抽插了几十下才抵在他的身体里射了出来。

结束之后Marcin几乎是乖巧地用纸巾帮Luka擦掉身上沾染的精液，正要清理自己的时候却被Luka按住了手。

有一点不好的预感慢慢从Marcin心里浮起来，但是这时再后悔已然晚了。

果然Luka不紧不慢地说：“不是说今天我要怎么样都可以吗？”他停顿了一下，盯着Marcin的眼睛，笑了笑才继续下去，“对你的惩罚还没有结束呢。”

不仅是没有结束，而是刚刚开始。Marcin心知肚明。

Luka从两件浴袍上把腰带抽了下来，摆弄着Marcin让他把双手背到身后，然后Marcin感觉那割绒材质的腰带缠上了自己的手腕。Luka还意犹未尽，用另一条腰带蒙住了他的眼睛。

“你现在看起来像李青。”Luka笑到。

“这个笑话并不好笑。”Marcin小声嘟囔着抗议，“尤其是在做爱的时候。”

视线被阻隔，同时双手被控制，他等于失去了对局面和对自己身体的一切自主。即使知道身边是熟识可信，绝不会伤害自己的人，却还是有一种本能的不安感觉。

Luka让Marcin俯卧到床上，Marcin照做之后静静等待着他接下来会受到的惩罚。Luka的手掌重重地落在他的屁股上，发出很响亮又很令人耻辱的声音。疼痛倒是其次，但这种被控制起来挨打的感觉实在是太过耻辱，他咬着嘴唇，继续等待之后会发生的。Luka在他的屁股上拍了好几下，倒都雷声大雨点小，响亮但是不疼。玩够了之后Luka附在他耳边问：“知道自己错了么？”Marcin拼命点头。

但Luka并没有因此而为他解开束缚，他离开了床，有那么一会没回来。Marcin不知道他在干什么，只能通过声音辨别他没有离开房间，而是走到床柜前翻动着他的箱包，似乎在找寻着什么东西。

本就因为这种刑罚而倍感不安的Marcin因为Luka有那么一会不在身边儿更加慌张了起来。但他宁愿咬住嘴唇或者咬住枕头的边缘也不肯有任何表露。他打定主意只要Luka没离开房间他就继续装死，如果Luka走了他就得挣脱这些腰带拯救自己了。

幸好Luka没有出门，也没有让他胡思乱想太久，没多久就重新爬回床上。

很快Marcin就感觉有冰冷的东西正贴上了自己的股缝，倒冷得打一哆嗦。那个东西上显然被抹了润滑液，Luka用它在Marcin翕张收缩的地方沿着外缘慢慢打着圈。润滑液让那玩意冰冷黏湿，但是Marcin的身体慢慢给它增加了温度。

Marcin对这玩意的刺激没有什么特别的感受，只是刚接触到的时候觉得有些凉。他现在正处在不应期，想有什么反应都难。

过了一会，Luka觉得Marcin能适应这些了，于是有些粗暴又不容抗拒地将手上的东西捅进了Marcin的身体。现在Marcin知道这是什么了——虽然他在刚接触的时候就猜到了，但是身体的感觉终于证实了他的猜测，这是一根按摩棒。

这根东西的尺寸非常惊人，以至于Marcin觉得有些胀痛。他有气无力地趴在床上。刚刚经历过一轮疯狂之后，他的身体还不足以支撑下一轮的兴奋，异物的进入并没有多少快感，只是涨到发疼而已。但是想到Luka正拿着一根假阳具捅他，也许还在欣赏着他的反应，这种脑中构想出的耻辱场景还是让他心跳加速。

Luka缓慢递送着这根玩具，他当然知道正在不应期的Marcin不会立刻有反应，他也同样是如此，所以才会在这种时候拿出这样的玩具来进行自己的“惩罚”。

在没有快感的时候用那里吞吃下一根如此巨大的东西，还要忍受它的抽插，这确实是一种并不舒服的惩罚。但是Marcin没有吭声。

Luka很了解Marcin的身体，但是手里的玩具毕竟不同于他自己那根东西，拿着按摩棒找到Marcin的敏感点还是花了Luka一点时间。在看到Marcin明显扭腰想躲的反应时，Luka露出了一个邪恶的笑容。他把按摩棒的振幅调到最大，然后恶狠狠对着Marcin的敏感点捅了过去。按摩棒前端反复的撞击，巨大幅度的震动，以及这根东西本身可怕的尺寸，无一不给Marcin带来惊涛巨浪般的刺激，他几乎立刻就尖叫出声。

他忘了一件事，即使不应期也不能影响他感受来自敏感点刺激的快感。他只是不能勃起而已，这让他更加难受。他扭着腰蹭着床单，希望这种摩擦能缓解一下自己身体里回荡着的巨大的近乎高潮的快感。但是没有用，疲软的阴茎这时并不容易被刺激，过分的摩擦只会带来疼痛而已。身体里的刺激带来的巨大快感没有出口，而他已经筋疲力尽承受不起，Marcin想让Luka停下，他几乎抽搐着往后伸手，但是双手被紧紧捆住，浴袍腰带柔软，却并不细腻，他没挣扎几下就觉得手腕发疼。

Luka拉住了他正在挣扎的手腕，在他身上和脸上落下很多用来安抚的吻。他急切地扭头回吻Luka，想要发泄掉那些让他几乎发疯的快感。但是没有用，这一切都没有用。更雪上加霜的是Luka比他想的还要邪恶，Marcin感觉自己的阴茎被Luka握住，虽然还是没有勃起，但Luka掌心的温度让他觉得很舒服。Luka的拇指覆上了依然湿润的前端，摩挲着这最为敏感的位置。即使不情不愿，Marcin还是觉得自己慢慢开始从Luka的手里感受到了快意的刺激，并且慢慢开始有了反应。但这些显然还不够，Luka把Marcin翻了过来，让那根震动的东西继续插在Marcin身体里，然后Marcin感觉自己的阴茎被Luka湿润柔软的口腔包围起来。Marcin全身颤抖起来，被含住的东西在这样霸道的刺激下几乎是被强制勃起了。他难耐扭着腰，发出的声音里带上了哭腔。Luka抓着Marcin的大腿让他稳定下来，又吞吐了一会才终于放过那根可怜的东西。

在这样几轮的折磨之下，Marcin的脑子早就成了一团浆糊，他只想这一切快点结束。

一大片光猛然洒在他的眼睛里，让他双眼刺痛。Luka已经为他拉开了蒙眼的布条。突然大量涌入的光线让他有一瞬间的失明，早就蓄满眼眶的泪水在眨眼时顺着眼角滑落，Luka俯身舔掉了这些水珠。

Luka满意地看着被自己惩罚到失神的打野，他的眼睛湿漉漉的泛着红，看起来相当可怜，他的性器颤颤巍巍地挺立着，前端还不知羞耻地渗着水，他的耻毛上还沾染着来不及擦去的精液，两腿之间一片狼藉。

“Luka，请你，求求你……”Marcin带着哭腔艰难地开口。

“知道错了吗？”Luka端着架子问。

Marcin拼命点头，随着他的动作，更多眼泪溢了出来，“求你，求求你，给我吧，让我射吧……”他不住地挺着腰，希望发泄掉一些烧遍他全身的火，他已经分不清这是难受还是难耐，之前还毫无反应的身体在Luka反复的刺激下，此时已经重新被欲望填满。他需要Luka，他需要Luka给他高潮，他需要Luka给他释放。

玩弄了这么久Luka也度过了自己的不应期——他在赛前禁欲了今天，积蓄的分量倒足够让他这时候再来一次。

他解开捆着Marcin手腕的布条，Marcin的手臂几乎立刻就缠上了Luka的脖子。Luka拿走了那根按摩棒，用自己的阴茎取代了它的位置。他拉过Marcin发红的手腕，轻柔而随意地吻着。

Marcin继续低声祈求，Luka终于握住了他那根东西撸了起来，很快就给了他最痛快的释放，自己也在Marcin高潮时被吸的缴了械。

Marcin躺在床上喘了很久，才逐渐从高潮的余韵里平复下来，但他已经累到不能抬起一根手指，打算霸占Luka大床的中间位置就这样一觉睡到天明。“是你把我操成这样的。”Marcin巧妙地把“理直气壮地”和“委委屈屈”两种看起来根本截然相反的语气融合在了一起，说这话时他的声音已经含糊不清，似乎下一秒就要睡死过去，一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，根本不管这样会不会进一步激怒他的队长。

Luka哭笑不得，虽然他很想就Marcin的这次“冒犯”再“惩罚”他一次，但他们已经玩得太过火了，他清楚不能再继续放肆下去，只能容忍Marcin显然是报复的耍赖。

后面的训练赛和复盘会议Marcin比谁都认真。队友们很快发现了这种反常，都对队长的御人有术啧啧称奇。而每到此时，当Marcin听见队友们大肆恭维Luka的“能力”时都会不安地在椅子上扭动。这种时候Luka会得意地侧头去看Marcin，看着Marcin脸颊的红色，Luka猜他依然坐得不怎么舒服。


End file.
